Last Straw
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Ryan's OCD interrupts Eric's break.


Last Straw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Miami

**Warning:** None…a couple of words

**A/N:** I've been subscribed to the TV Prompt Challenge for as long as I've been on FF (about two years). Finally, a prompt I think I can write. This is Prompt Set #38 March/April 2012.

**Summary:** Ryan's OCD gets the best of him, again.

"Damn it Delko! Just how selfish can you **be**?" Ryan exclaimed. The two CSIs were standing in the break room, taking a much needed early afternoon break. "This is the last straw between us."

"What?" asked a clueless Eric.

"'What?' he says. Oh like you don't know." Eric was standing there with an unhealthy bag of chips that he had just purchased from the vending machine watching Ryan pace and rant.

"Wolfe, what are you talking about? I'm in here taking a break, just like you are."

"Yeah, take, take, take…you seem to be pretty good at that."

"Hey, if you're talking about that girl from the club the other night, she approached me at the bar. I haven't even called her. You can _have_ the number if you want."

"What makes you think this is about _her_? And why would I want your seconds anyway? This is about you thinking that the world revolves around you. 'I'm Eric freaking Delko'. Well here's some news the morning papers missed….**IT DOESN'T!"** Ryan was almost yelling at the top of his lungs.

Down the hall, Calleigh stepped out of a lab to make sure she really did hear yelling. Natalia stepped out from her lab across the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah. Are Ryan and Eric arguing?"

"Sounds like it."

"I wonder what this is about." They both headed for the break room. Walter and Jesse were coming off the elevator when the yelling caught their attention as well.

"So you think _**I**_ think the world revolves around me? How in the _**hell**_ could you think that? I thought we were best friends man! What is going on with you? You forget your meds this morning?"

"Don't start with me Delko! We were called in at the ass-crack of dawn; I ended up working in the trashcan. I've showered and I still stink. The lab rats lost my results and I nearly burned myself twice. I feel off balance and out of place and I don't need this extra crap from you." Eric was really getting upset because he could not think of anything he had done to Ryan to deserve this tirade.

"Extra crap? _Extra crap?_ _**You**_ started yelling at **me**. I haven't done anything to you to deserve this." The team had made it to the break room, ready to referee a fistfight if they had to; wouldn't have been the first time between these two friends.

"Are you guys aware that we can hear you down the hall?" Calleigh asked.

"Your voices are carrying all the way to the elevators too." Walter said. "What's going on?"

"How does anybody expect me to work in conditions like…like…this?"

"Like this? Ryan what is going on?" Jesse asked. "Did you take your meds?"

"Did I take my me- You know, why is that the first thing people ask me when I'm upset? Yes, I took my meds."

"Well, you told us a long time ago to ask you that if you started acting bonkers." Calleigh said. "Hello? Bonkers behavior." she pointed out.

"My medicine has nothing to do with this and he knows it." Ryan said pointing at Eric.

"I know what? You going off like a-"

"A crazy person? That's what you were going to say wasn't it. A crazy person. Well, Eric _**Delko**_ today it is **you** who is driving me crazy. I'm telling you this is the last straw." Ryan paced the break room, hands drawn in fists ready to punch something.

"Ry, seriously you gotta calm down or tell us what's going on." Natalia urged. "I'm sure if Eric did something he'll apologize and make it right, won't you Eric?" She asked turning to him. Ryan just violently shook his head.

"Nope, that won't work. It is the last straw. No coming back from this. None." By that time, Horatio was standing in the doorway.

"Gentleman, what's going on?" he asked. Jesse tried to explain.

"Ryan is upset with Eric about something."

"Yeah, he keeps saying it's the last straw. Is this the end of their friendship or something? I've never seen Ryan so pissed off." Walter said. Horatio looked into the break room at both of his CSIs.

"Ah, I see." He put his hands back in his pocket and sighed. "Sadly, Ryan is correct; it is the last straw."

"Well, what are we supposed to do H, let them tear each other to pieces?" Walter asked. Horatio shook his head.

"Nope. It's won't come to that."

"You sure?" Jesse asked. Horatio took another look at them before he left the area.

"Yeah, it'll resolve itself in a minute." Then Horatio walked back to his office. Jesse tapped Calleigh on the shoulder.

"Should we ask Ryan what this last straw business is about? We gotta a lot of work to do today; we don't have time for this." She nodded in agreement.

"I'll ask." She turned to Ryan. "Ryan, can you just tell us what's going on honey? We have a lot of work to do today and you being this upset helps no one. Just tell us. Or at least tell Eric."

"He's standing there. He should know it's the last straw." The rest of the team let out a collective frustrated groan. Eric had turned towards the counter, placed his hands on it and his head was down in frustration. "It's in his hands. He's knows what to do." Then it dawned on Eric exactly what was going on.

"Really, Ryan? Really? You are doing all this ranting and raving over this _little_ thing?"

"I'm OCD Eric; nothing is ever just a little thing. And yes. Because it's the last straw and you know it." Ryan said pointing at him. Eric walked over to Ryan and gave him what was in his hand.

"Here. I can't believe you started all this mess over this. I went to the dentist yesterday and my mouth is still a little sensitive so I was going to drink my soda with the straw but I see your OCD needs it more than I do." Jesse and Walter looked at each other in disbelief.

"A damn straw? Wolfe you were about to start World War III over a _drinking straw_?" Walter asked.

"But I need it. See how much calmer I am and when I'm off balance there are just some things I need and this is one of them. And he had the last one."

"Ryan, I thought you were going to leave some in your locker, in case something like this ever happened again."

"Calleigh I used them all."

"Unbelievable!" Walter exasperated. "I'm going back to work."

"Right behind ya buddy." Jesse said.

"Ryan, you gotta be more careful dear," scolded Natalia as she left. Eric just shook his head as he headed out too.

"Hey where are you goin'?" Ryan asked.

"To the cafeteria to get another straw." Eric said, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

**A/N2:** Thanks for reading my first attempt at something funny.


End file.
